Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 10
"Ben, Elaine what's wrong?" Didi asked a bit concerned as she as Stu entered the room and put Tommy and Dil down Elaine was too busy sobbing to answer as Ben consoled her as he looked up to Stu and Didi. "The baby didn't make it, the doctor said he stopped breathing on the way to the NICU and they couldn't revive him." "Oh no…" Didi said sadly as she, along with Stu and Ben, went to comfort Elaine Tommy and Dil looked too each other a bit confused about the situation "Tommy why is Aunt Elaine crying?" Dil asked "I don't knows…" Tommy then thought of something, "Maybe….the baby died." "Died? What does that mean?" Dil asked "It happened to Chuckie's pet bug Melville a long time ago afore you were born but when something dies it stops moving and does nothing and I guess it goes to heaben or that's what I've hearded afore." Tommy tried to explain "Oh…ok." Dil didn't really get it but he decided to go along with it; remembering back when he was a baby-baby however, he vaguely remembered everyone being sad when Spike fell off the bridge in the woods as he sort of began to understand why everyone was so sad then. "Hey Tommy maybe Aunt Elaine will feel betterer if we give her the balloon." "Maybe, lets try." Tommy said Tommy and Dil then went over to the bed side as Elaine looked down at them as she saw Tommy holding the balloon. "Oh is that for me?" Elaine asked as Tommy and Dil smiled, "Aw thank you, you two." She said as she smiled giving Tommy and Dil a small hug "I'm going to see about the discharge papers so we can go home and get some sleep." Ben said as he left the room After getting the discharge papers filled out, they all headed back to Ben and Elaine's home as Tommy and Dil fell asleep on the way back. The next morning Ben and Elaine decided to have a small, short funeral for their lost child. Seeing as they did it before with Chuckie's pet bug Melville, Tommy wasn't surprised by the funeral. Dil on the other hand was beyond confused as he watched the short funeral proceed. "Uh Tommy, what's going on?" Dil asked "They're having this thing called a funeal, it's something people dos when someone dies. We did it for Chuckie's pet bug Melville." Tommy explained "Oh ok!" Dil smiled actually understanding about the whole situation of something dying a bit better. (Dil's POV) I was confosed about this whole sitiation as the grownups were doing something where we all dresseded in black clothes while the grownups putted flowers around this box thing. I then asked Tommy about what was going on as he started to tells me again about how when Chuckie's pet bug Melville died and what the grownups were doing nows where what my brother and everyone else did for Melville. Thoughs it was still confosing I thinks that I'm getting better at knowing what that stuffs is about. (Normal POV) After the funeral, Tommy and Dil overheard Didi, Elaine, and Ben talking upstairs as they went upstairs to see what they were talking about. Climbing the stairs, Tommy and Dil then toddled down the hall as they saw that the room door that was always closed before was now open. When they peeked in they saw all the toys and other baby things that were in the little nursery room. "So what are you going to do with this room?" Didi asked "We'll probably just keep it, we can just make it into a guest room for Tommy and Dil when you guys visit next time." Ben said "That sounds like a great idea." Elaine said as she noticed Tommy and Dil standing in the doorway "Hey you two, good news, this room is going to be yours for when you come and visit next time." Tommy and Dil cheered and giggled happily as they ran into the room looking around and at all the toys. That's when they noticed the balloon that they gave Elaine was tied to the post of the crib. "I just thought we should keep the balloon here if it's alright with you two." Elaine said as Tommy and Dil nodded Looking around the room, Ben notice how many toys they had gotten for their child as they no longer had much purpose since they didn't have a child. They could always try again but they both decided to wait a while before doing so. "Well if it's alright with you Didi, the kids can pick out a toy or two to take home with them." Ben suggested Tommy and Dil's faces lit up in excitement in hearing that they possibly could take home some of the toys that would have belong to their baby cousin as they hoped that Didi would allow them to take home some of the toys. "Well…alright." Didi agreed Hearing Didi say that they could take a toy home they went to look through the toys as Tommy ended up picking out a ball with holes to put the shapes in. Dil kept searching through the toys wondering what he should choose as he ended up choosing the ring toy where it had different colored rings going from biggest to smallest. Growing up as a baby baby meant that he broke things often and he knew it, about time he was starting to be able to talk to Tommy and the others was when he realized Tommy's ring toy was missing a lot of the rings. After that, they all went to bed for the night as the next morning Stu and Didi were packing things up to leave. Didi thank Ben and Elaine for having them over and was glad that Tommy was a big help. She also said that she again was sorry for Elaine's lost as Elaine said that it was fine. Meanwhile Stu finished packing the car and strapping Tommy and Dil into their carseats as Dil was a bit grumpy already, "Aw now we has to be in the car again forevers until we gets back home." Dil pouted "I know Dil, how about I tells you about that story of when I had to chase a balloon afore?" Tommy suggested "Ok!" Dil said as he smiled After saying their goodbyes Didi and Stu got into the car as they pulled out of the driveway of Ben and Elaine's place as they left and headed for home. "Now let me see…" Tommy said as he began his story. Go To Part 11 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters